Love Confession
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Sebuah drabble tentang Kumiko, yang ingin menyatakan cintanya (ulang) pada Reina.


**Saya kembali dalam fandom Hibike!Euphonium Minna!**

 **Ngejadiin Kumirei sekaliber OTP saya di fandom sebelah alias AKKG emang susah. Tapi ya... saya bakal berusaha terus! /kibarbendera**

 **Ya sudah, silakan langsung saja, Minna!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love Confession**

 **.**

 **A Hibike! Euphonium fanfic by Katzius  
** _Hibike! Euphonium © Kyoto Animation_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a drabble about kumirei**

 **.**

 **kumirei is love**

 **kumirei is lyfe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"T-tunggu, Kumiko?" ujar Reina bingung. Tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Kumiko begitu mereka selesai latihan band. Mereka keluar dari ruang musik dengan diikuti tatapan heran dari semuanya, terutama Hazuki dan Midori.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja," jawab Kumiko, yang bahkan tidak berpaling untuk melihatnya, namun Reina bisa melihat bahwa daun telinga Kumiko merah padam. Maka Reina mengikuti saja terus entah ke mana Kumiko hendak pergi. Hingga akhirnya, mereka mencapai belakang sekolah. Barulah di sana, Kumiko melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Reina, dan kemudian menghadapnya dengan muka yang merah padam pula dan gelagat yang gugup.

"Kumiko–?" tanya Reina. "Apa yang–"

"R-Reina!" Kumiko tiba-tiba berteriak, suaranya melengking tinggi.

"K-Kumiko?"

"A-aku menyukaimu, Reina!" Kumiko meneriakkan kalimat tersebut, sangat lantang, hingga Reina yakin suaranya bahkan akan sampai di ruang musik.

Hening. Hanya terdengar suara engah dari Kumiko, yang hingga kini masih saja merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Reina hanya menatap gadis berambut cokelat ikal tersebut. Gadis berambut hitam itu kemudian menghela napas, seolah kecewa. Kumiko memandangnya, khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi.

"R-Reina…?"

Reina kembali menatap Kumiko. "Kumiko…"

"Y-ya?"

"Kepribadianmu ini memang buruk, ya." kata Reina.

"H-hah?!" Kumiko terkejut. "K-kenapa?!"

Reina menghela napas sekali lagi. Ia tahu dari dulu Kumiko memang tidak peka. Buktinya, (Kumiko sudah cerita) waktu ia akan diajak ke Festival Agata saat dia dianggap memberi kode pada Shuichi. Memang, pada waktu itu Kumiko berakhir mengajak Reina (dan Reina amat bersyukur soal itu), tapi ia tidak menyangka gadis itu akan bisa _terlalu_ tidak peka seperti ini. Masa Reina harus menjelaskannya panjang-lebar? Namun, kini Reina mendapati Kumiko memandangnya heran sekaligus penasaran, menagih penjelasan. Sepertinya, Reina memang harus menjelaskannya.

"Maksudku, Kumiko," kata Reina pelan, "bukannya kita berdua sudah menyatakan cinta masing-masing? Tidakkah kau ingat?"

Wajah Kumiko semakin memerah. "A-aku… cuma ingin memastikan jawabannya saja. A-apa kau… mencintaiku juga atau tidak…"

Reina menepuk dahi perlahan. Memang sih, mereka berdua menyatakan perasaan masing-masing 'hanya' dalam rangka menyemangati satu sama lain dalam band, tapi yang benar saja. Memang Kumiko merasa segitunya hingga perlu diulang?

"Ya ampun, Kumiko… Apa kau meragukan cintaku?" gumam Reina pelan, tak disadari. Namun Kumiko mendengarnya.

"E-eh?!" Kumiko terkejut. "B-bukannya begitu! Aku… cuma… yah–"

Ucapan Kumiko dibungkam, oleh telunjuk Reina yang mendadak maju ke depan menutup bibirnya. Gadis beriris ungu itu kini menatapnya dalam-dalam, membuatnya gugup. Selalu saja begitu. Tiap Reina menatapnya dan mereka berkontak mata, Kumiko menjadi gugup bukan main.

"Ssh," ujar Reina. "Jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan pernyataan cinta…"

Reina memegang dagu Kumiko, sedikit mengangkatnya ke atas. Kumiko menduga ia akan mendapat sebuah ciuman, maka ia memejamkan mata. Namun, setelah ditunggu beberapa lama, ciuman itu tak kunjung datang. Yang datang malah bisikan lembut dari Reina yang datang ke telinganya. Kumiko bisa merasakan deru napas Reina gadis itu ketika menyatakan kalimatnya.

"Kumiko…. _Bulannya malam ini indah_ , ya."

"Apa itu cukup, Kumiko?" tanya Reina, menjauhkan diri.

Tapi… Reina mendapati Kumiko hanya berdiri saja di depannya, dengan tampang–entahlah, bingung? Heran? Reina kira Kumiko sebenarnya tidak paham kalimatnya barusan, tapi ragu bertanya. Reina menghela napas. Yah, memang itu salahnya juga sih. Menggunakan istilah lama untuk orang yang tidak peka. Wajar saja bila Kumiko tidak paham.

"Maaf, ini salahku," kata Reina. "Seharusnya aku langsung saja."

"E-eh?!" Kumiko terkejut, bingung kenapa Reina tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf. "Kenapa jadi–"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." kata Reina, maju mendekat.

"R-Reina?!"

Reina kembali berbisik di telinga Kumiko. "Kumiko..."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku... menyukaimu juga," bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, Reina mencium lembut pipi Kumiko. Kumiko merasa seluruh pipinya akan terbakar ketika bibir lembut Reina bertemu pipinya.

"Sudah cukup?" tanya Reina, tersenyum.

Kumiko hanya terdiam di hadapannya, pipinya merona hebat, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Terlihat mulutnya terbuka. Jelas-jelas Kumiko gelagapan. Reina tersenyum melihat Kumiko yang masih kaget oleh ciuman barusan darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, Kumiko. Sampai besok." kata Reina, melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Kumiko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Nah! Dan itulah satu lagi Kumirei dari saya :D maaf kalo pendek, anw.**

 **Buat fanfik yg berjudul 'Special', kalo fanfik itu ilang jangan heran ya, soalnya mau saya tambahin dikit :) saya delusi parah di situ, sampe lupa mau nambahin apa.**

 **as always, makasih udah baca, Minna! Sila repiew kalo berkenan. Saya mau istirahat dulu. Kumirei bikin hati saya lelah delusi.**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
